


【米flo】Je baille（ABO世界观）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 在这个世界上，憋不住喷嚏，藏不住贫穷，自然也无需隐藏爱情。星星的光芒无法掩埋，音乐的美妙无法毁灭。（其实全文都挺欢脱，我尽力给大家做了一锅枫糖甜饼





	【米flo】Je baille（ABO世界观）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观，一堆私设，不喜欢也求别打我，我尽力了qwq就是没写过rps，所有ooc都是我的，不好吃也是我的，都是我的错【跪着道歉；所有的串戏我是我的脑子的锅；别问我时间轴，别问我，我也不知道！！！

1.  
Mikele有时候觉得自己是个假的Alpha。  
“大家都觉得你是个假的Alpha，介于你演了这样可爱的莫扎特。”其他演员都这样安慰他，连Dove都这么应和。  
“我要不是看过你的简历，我也被蒙在鼓里。”Dove点点头，“Flo比你更像一个Alpha。”  
如果忽略他狂野的内心独白的话，Dove在心里加了一句，他的内心独白比O还O，第一次登场吓的他们杯子都掉了。

2.  
Florent很多时候像个假的Beta。  
他一脸冷淡地在第二幕开始上场的时候迷妹就开始尖叫，所有人都为这个禁欲美的冷漠大师着迷：黑色的严谨礼服，黑色的领花，冷淡的神情，A的不能更A。  
如果忽略掉他的《甜蜜的痛苦》和《杀人交响曲》的话。  
摇滚莫扎特的迷妹在台上的卡瓦列里唱到最后半句就开始兴奋，当女高音结束的时候就爆发出尖叫，看着伴舞的小姐姐把大师拖拽到舞台的另一边，让他在聚光灯之下，众目睽睽之下剖白自己的内心，那渴望着甜蜜的痛苦的赤裸感情（“他这样看起来M极了。”“如果是这样的世界观，您还是说，他这样看起来O极了，比较好。”）。

3.  
他们这复杂而欺骗性的性别我们不必多说，所以让我们直接跳过这些扑朔迷离的真相，直接进入正题。  
“Mikele，你遇到什么麻烦事了吗？”Maeva那天随口问了一句，就被Mikele拖到了一边。  
“怎么撩一个Beta？”Maeva怀疑了一会儿自己的耳朵，然后就开始怀疑自己的脑子，最后开始怀疑起Mikele的脑子。  
这倒不是说觉得一个A喜欢B是多么奇怪的事情，而是说——Mikele，撩一个B，还没撩到？  
Mikele可能不仅是一个假的Alpha，还是个假的意大利人。

4.  
倒不是说这是对Mikele的国籍的刻板印象，而是——  
刚开场吻遍伴舞，连侍卫小哥哥都不放过；后面基本上撩遍全剧组，亲遍全剧组，就连唱个歌都能毫无障碍地撩粉丝的Mikele，居然撩不到一个B？  
“谁呀？”Maeva毫无防备地追问了一句。  
“Flo。”  
毫无防备的提问，毫无防备的回答，更加没有防备的答案。

5.  
“真的不是我说你们，你们两个真的不去领证吗？”  
“什么时候你们能好好看看你们的采访？拜托你们收敛一点好吗？沙发真的没有那么小！没有小到让你们需要靠着彼此的地步！”  
“讲真的，你们是不是不看着彼此就不能唱歌？不管是你们的单人节目还是大家的集体节目，你们那种令人插不进去的甜蜜氛围真的很让人尴尬。”  
“我们仿佛就是不存在的，你们从来没管过到底是谁给谁和声，反正你们就是一直对视，你们之间的张力都快把房间撑爆了。”  
“Mikele，收收你看着Flo的眼神，拜托你，收一收。”  
“讲道理，Flo也没好多少。”  
“天呐电视台把片段剪的够碎了，你们那些眼神还是……我不想说了。”  
“你真的要在我们面前说你没撩到Flo？”  
然后剧组安利给Mikele一大堆YouTube上的视屏。

6.  
Florent有时候觉得自己是个假的Beta。  
天呐，他痛苦地捂住自己的头，内心的尖叫吵得自己头疼。  
你是一个Beta，一个不折不扣的，没有甜蜜的腺体，没有甜腻动人的信息素的Beta。  
你不是一个Omega。  
你跟Omega没有一点点的相似之处，Florent摸了摸自己的胡子痛苦的闭上眼。  
除了他们都喜欢Alpha。

7.  
不，Florent抱着头，他不是那个意思，他可不是那种AO老顽固，不然他也不可能喜欢上一个Alpha了。  
他只是……想想吧，一个没有发情期的Beta，一个几乎没有生育能力的Beta，一个长得也没那么好看的男性Beta，也许女性Alpha都比他更能吸引一个男Alpha。  
但是现实就是这么令人绝望。  
Florent，作为一个法国人，开始小心翼翼地思考这个人生问题。

8.  
我的眼神，天呐，我的眼神，Florent再次在自己心里疯狂尖叫。  
我真是太不小心了，他斥责自己，可是这是无法隐藏的。（亚瑟王看着他的老婆和他最看好的骑士在他面前从“我们必须伪装”唱到“我们应该竭力一试”，只觉得自己的坟头大概已经长满了一片青翠的大草原）  
还好Mikele不怎么刷这些视频。

9.  
真的吗？  
好吧，真的。  
不对，一半是真的。  
曾经的Mikele是不刷，所以他纠结了这么多年，这么害怕那个人不喜欢自己。  
直到他看了剧组安利给他视频。  
然后他就像是发现了一块新大陆。  
在那些视屏里，Flo看他的眼神，那双琥珀色的眼睛里的感情就像枫糖浆一样流淌，魁北克的枫糖不仅仅是强烈的枫树味道，那里面的焦糖味也让人难忘。  
Flo跟他对视时候那一样甜美的感情，甜美的爱情，就像他的蜂蜜水。  
嗯，藏起来的蜂蜜水都会更甜一点。  
（剧组：对，你不说我还忘了这个茬子——就是一杯蜂蜜水，有必要这样互动吗？还在电视节目的时候这样直接说出来！！把你们两个隔开真是一点用！都！没有！！！）

10.  
Florent说他要退出了。  
他的个人原因。  
可不是吗，个人原因——在他心里天天挥舞着小刀又是捅心房又是割腕的萨列里，疯狂撞击膜瓣的毛驴，憋不住的喷嚏，藏不住的贫穷，以及——无法隐藏的爱情。  
蔫蔫的Beta在房间里收拾自己的宝贝吉他——那个吉他上还有Mikele的签名呢！  
剧组幸灾乐祸地告诉了Mikele这个消息，大家都在看好戏，没一个人认真——没用的，没用的，就像灰尘憋不住喷嚏，二手店的衣服藏不住贫穷，真爱和真爱从来不会隐藏彼此，星星上的金子的光芒永不熄灭。  
然后气势汹汹的Alpha就去踹门了——没错，他根本就不想再礼貌地敲门了，露出獠牙的Alpha都是纯粹的掠食者，不追捕到自己的猎物永不罢休。  
Alpha身上的信息素冷冽的吓人，这种浓度的纯Alpha的信息素能让任何Omega发情，这种野性的味道就是告诉所有人——我爱那个人，他是我的，所有插手其中的人都将在我的手下丧生。  
Florent被门的巨响吓了一跳，他有点湿润又有点惊恐地看着门口的Mikele，扑面而来的信息素让他窒息。  
然后他打了个喷嚏。

11.  
这可真是个对单身狗不友好的数字，特别不友好。  
这能让你们想起什么？啊，对，两个人。  
甜蜜的法式热吻，意大利人表示他非常热爱这种法式发明。  
交缠的身躯，蛇一样的缠住彼此的躯体，即使汗水从皮肤上汇聚掉落。  
Alpha失控的信息素在Beta干净清爽的信息素的安抚之下平静下来，心满意足地缠住了爱人。  
“Flo，我爱你。”  
“我也是。”

12.  
“我好像闻到了Alpha的信息素？”  
“我也是……？”  
“萨列里的演员不是个Beta吗？”  
第二幕开始之后观众有些迷茫。  
后台的其他演员却只想自杀，或者杀掉那两个人。  
“拜托，Mikele，别用你的信息素缠着Flo了，没人会那么不长眼的。”  
Flo有些迷茫地回望回去：“有什么问题吗？”  
好吧，他就是个傻B，别对他要求太高……拜托你真的不知道Alpha的信息素缠着一个人代表什么吗？？？  
“……为什么我觉得莫扎特和萨列里在一起的时候Alpha的信息素味道更浓了？”  
“窒息于活到极限，心理生理双重窒息。”  
“等等Mikele是什么来着？”  
“等等！”  
观众面面相觑——我仿佛知道了真相，可是我，不是很想说。

13.  
上帝的故事终止于13，然后不知名的神代替了他造的人与肋骨的世界，给每个人创造了爱上彼此的机会。  
没有家长能用子嗣来威胁，没有人能用性别来区分划分。  
在这个世界上，憋不住喷嚏，藏不住贫穷，自然也无需隐藏爱情。  
星星的光芒无法掩埋，音乐的美妙无法毁灭。  
所以他们的爱情故事这里也就写到13。  
但是，他们的爱情，既然超越了世界的一般法则——就，永不终结。


End file.
